Life's Crazy Plans
by TsukiyomiMoon
Summary: Light has a twin and she's as smart as he is. Little do they know her past is about to reveal a big secret. What happens when new shinigami show up with plans of their own and the dead don't stay dead? Lxoc please review.
1. Chapter 1

_**Death Note Fan Fiction**_

_**By TsukiyomiMoon**_

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Death Note. This is not a story that will be published at all this is for my and anyone else who reads this viewing pleasure. Death Note will always belong to Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata. Bless these men for creating such wonderful characters. Thank you again and enjoy!**

Prologue:

You know those feelings you get when something bad is about to happen. Yeah, I get those a lot but lately they've gone out of control. I've always considered myself luck cause they help me get out of sticky situations but lately I mean come on it's like everyday with these things. I'm not sure what it means but I know one thing….. my life was going to change forever as the battle of the century arrived.

Chapter 1:

I've always considered myself kind of a loner. I'm not pretty or popular or anything like that. I guess I should introduce myself. My name is Yagami Hikari. First name Hikari last name Yagami. I'm seventeen years old and stand around 5'3". I have white hair and navy blue eyes. I live in a simple family of my otoo-san Soichiro Yagami (a Police Chief), my okaa-san Sachiko Yagami (stay at home mom), imouto-chan Sayu Yagami (Junior High school student), and my twin Raito Yagami (koukou san nensei desu).

My life is pretty boring I go to school go home then study and go to bed. Nothing interesting happens. I'm one of the smartest kids in my school besides my brother Raito. Today just happens to be one of those boring days. Let's begin…

I sit in the classroom bored as always nothing much happens here. The last time I did something fun or interesting was when me and Raito helped dad with a case.

"Miss Yagami are you paying attention!"

I snapped out of my stupor to look up at the teacher.

"Please read line 32 in the book."

I stood up and read, "Darkness falls on he who does not follow a righteous path, light will follow those who walk a just and giving path."

"Thank you next time pay attention like your brother for example."

I looked over at my "brother" as they call him. He was staring out the window looking as bored as ever. Why the heck doesn't he ever get in trouble, oh yeah, because he's mister popular and I'm not.

Raito perked up a bit like he saw something interesting out the window. I didn't get to see anything because his "fat" head was in the way.

The bell rang and I headed out the door to my locker. I knew Raito would catch up because we always wait for one another by the sakura tree out front.

I stood waiting for Raito when the popular girls walked by.

"Did you see Raito today?"

"Yeah, he was so hot!"

"Don't look now but there's his sister."

"How can someone so ugly be related to someone so awesome."

"Yeah."

"Sorry I'm a little late." said Raito coming up from behind me.

"Whatever let's go." I said tiredly.

"Well let's go." He said.

The walk home was boring it doesn't take long to get to school from our house. We got home and okaa-san was there to greet us first thing.

"Raito, Hikari is that you?"

"Hai." We answered together.

"We got the results of the practice exams back today." Said Raito.

"Oh, really. Let me see."

We handed her the exams.

"Oh, my! You both placed first again on the practice collage exams- and they're nation wide."

"Hai."

We both started up for our room. Yes I said room not rooms. Our house only has three rooms upstairs. So instead of placing me with Sayu-chan, I got stuck with dear old brother Raito. Don't ask what they were thinking I don't know. It's like because we're twins it wouldn't bother us. Well let me tell ya it does suck. Like you want to see your brother's underwear on the floor cause he's to lazy to pick it up.

I put away my things and told Raito I was going for a walk. He didn't answer but who cares.

End Chapter 1.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Raito's P.O.V

_5 days earlier:_

_After Hikari left I pulled out a black notebook out of my bag. On the cover it said "Death Note". I sat down and started to read the rules._

_This note will not take effect unless the writer has the person's face in mind while writing his/her name. Therefore, people sharing the same name will not be affected._

_If the cause of death is written within 40 seconds of writing the persons name, it will happen._

_If the cause of death is not specified the person will simply die of a heart attack._

_After writing the cause of death, details of the death should be written in the next 6 minutes and 40 seconds._

_This must have been some intricate prank or something. People can't simply die by writing down their names. _

End Flash Back.

Another day of boring school has passed. Me and Hikari walked to our room like any other day. I knew what she was going to do by now. She was going to go on a walk as always.

"Raito I'm leaving on a walk now."

I can't figure out why she tells me this every time, but I should be glad for her walks. If not I might not have been able to accomplish so much.

I watched her leave out the door. After leaving I made sure to lock the door once I knew she was down the stairs. I walked calmly to my desk and opened the draw and took out a black note book with the words "Death Note" written on it. I knew I had around two hours till Hikari got back till we left for cram school.

"_heh, you seem to like it."_

"Ahhhhhh."

"_You seem surprised to see me? I'm Ryuk the shinigami who dropped that note book. The way you were acting just now I can tell you know it's not just any old notebook…right? Well let's just say I'm not taking it back, but once it's your time. I'm going to write your name in my notebook." He explained._

I heard my sister coming up the stairs. I turned to look at the shinigami. What was I going to do?

"Hurry up and hide or something my sisters coming." I quickly put the death note back into my drawer.

"_Why should I? No one but you can hear or see me, unless of course they touch the death note." _

Ryuk cackled and jumped to the ceiling as I unlocked the door and pretended to be studying.

Hikari walked in a moment later.

"You should be getting ready we have cram school soon."

"Yeah, yeah, I know." I looked to where Ryuk was. He seemed to be intently staring at my sister.

"_This is your sister? Not hard on the eyes. I might know a shinigami who would be interested in her."_

"Shut up." I mumbled. I couldn't believe he would say such a thing. Stupid shinigami.

"Raito are we going or what?" she huffed.

We walked down the street and I couldn't help but to remember the first time I used the death note. It happened exactly on a day like this.

Flash Back 5 days earlier:

_I stared at the death note on my desk. What could be the harm in trying it once? I turned on the TV and they had a news announcement of some guy who killed and wounded some people. His name was Kurou Otoharada. They proceeded to put a picture of him across the screen. I then wrote his name in the death note. After waiting forty seconds I knew nothing was happening. Then people stared to exit the building, they pronounced Kurou dead. I couldn't believe it had I killed someone?_

_Hikari then walked in to the room. _

"_Raito, we need to leave for cram school."_

"_Ye….ah."I stuttered._

"_Are you okay?"_

"_Just fine let's go."_

_We walked to cram school as we do any other day. I saw some boys bulling another when we got there. Should I kill them? No, I shouldn't kill people close to me. Then a piece of chalk hit me in the head._

"_Raito Yagami pay attention Mr. Number one scores." yelled the teacher._

_I heard a short laugh to my left and knew it was Hikari. Normally she was the one who spaces out not me._

_After cram school we stopped at a store to look at some books. Out the window some thugs were attacking a young woman._

"_My name is Takuo Shibumaru."_

_I once again to out the death note discreetly so Hikari wouldn't be alarmed. I then wrote down Shibumaru's name and traffic accident next to it. Then the forty second wait came._

_I saw the woman run and cross the street. Just a Shibumaru proceed to go after her he was hit by a truck. This was it my proof that the death note was really real and worked. I put it away as me and Hikari left the store. I felt sick and she was soon to notice._

"_Are you okay, Raito?"_

"_Yeah, just fine." How would she know? She didn't just kill two people. Then I thought this world is a rotten mess. With this notebook I can change the world. _

_We got home and changed into our pajamas to get ready for bed. We no longer cared if one another were in the same room. What's the point we've been doing it for so long. I then lay under my covers. Do I have the guts though, to use the death note?_

_At school the next day I knew it had to be me. No one else would have the guts. With this notebook I was going to change the world._

_End Flash Back._

End Chapter 2

Ritsuka: Well pleasure to see you again. Sorry if this chapter was a bit confusing. The first chapter happened. After this one did kinda. As you can see there were flashbacks. Sorry it was so boring and in Raito's point of view a lot. I promise L will be in shortly just not yet. I want to at least get to the Lind L. Taylor incident before I start to bring him in. Yes Ryuk was perverted but I don't care.

Light: What do you mean my point of view is boring? I'm god.

Hikari: You're just a stupid idiot is all you are.

Light: What!? (They start to fight.)

Ryuk: Hey Raito, shift your leg a bit higher.

Raito: What are you…? (Sees leg will lift up Hikari's skirt higher) What the hell, shut up you.

Ryuk: Aw no fair.

Hikari: Who are you talking to?

Raito: No one.

Ritsuka: Well I'll see you all next time in Chapter 3.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Police Interpol Meeting

Soichiro's P.O.V:

"Gentlemen something has to be done about this killer. Criminals are dieing of heart attacks everyday. There has to be something done. What are your views on this?"

"They all deserved the death penalty several times. Does it really matter if they're killed or not?"

"Still, killing someone is murder no matter who it is!"

"I think we have no choice. This is another one for L."

"Chief who is L?" asked Matsuda.

"No one really knows Matsuda."

"Yeah, but L only gets involved in cases that interest him."

"L is already on the case." Said a mysterious voice.

Looking up toward the screen a man in black was standing there. I knew this to be the one called Watari, the only man who could get in contact with L.

"L has already been on the case for some days now." He said.

"Huh? Watari, so another Japanese is here with us." Said Matsuda.

"No he isn't with us. He's the only known person to get in contact with L." I explained.

Watari then pulled out a laptop computer form his bag. We then heard a synthetic voice begin to speak.

"Good afternoon this is L. The case before us is unprecedented in scope and difficulty and is a monstrous crime of mass murder and must be stopped at all costs! In order to solve it, I request the full cooperation of police worldwide, with a resolution to that effect passed at the Interpol meeting today." L explained.

Things were going to get a lot interesting.

Hikari's P.O.V

I walked home with my brother and his friends from school. They were talking of the Kira murders that have been taking place recently.

"See you tomorrow guys." Raito said to his friends as we walked inside.

"Welcome home dears."

"Hi mom." We said together.

After getting changed into a long sleeve sweatshirt and a long skirt I went for my walk.

"Raito, I'm leaving now."

"Okay, you don't have to tell me this every time you know?"

"Just habit," I replied.

I waked out the doors heading to my favorite park. It was located a little out of the way and people don't go there a lot. I had to go through some busy town parts. While walking through the square a news report by the police came on.

"We are interrupting this to bring you a live, globally televised broadcast from Interpol…with Japanese voiceover by Yoshio Anderson." Normally I wouldn't pay attention to this sort of thing, but something told me to keep watching so I did. On the screen was a man with black hair and the tag in front of him read Lind L. Taylor.

He began to speak, "I am Lind L. Taylor, more commonly known as "L"-the sole person able to mobilize police in every country worldwide. Criminals have been the target of a killing spree…which has turned into the biggest mass murder case in history. This monstrous crime must be stopped at all costs. "Kira," as the perpetrator is commonly known as will be caught, I will guarantee it! Kira I think I have a pretty good idea of why you're doing this, but what you are doing is evil!"

He ended his speech just like that, forty seconds after he clutched his chest like he was having a heart attack. Something was wrong; I had heard L was supposed to be a mastermind. He wouldn't let himself be killed like this. Suddenly a synthetic voice began to speak, "I will find you and beat you Kira. You have given me valuable information. I am Justice!"

My heart seemed to stop. There was something about this L, something about him woke up something in me. My heart was racing. I began to get dizzy. I looked back up to where the broadcast had been. I knew what I had to do. I had to meet L and help him take down Kira. I had been looking into it for several days but never would have got this far. I stumble back home, trying to compose myself before I entered the house. I walked up the stairs to our room and tried to open the door, but it was locked.

"Raito, why the hell is the door locked?"

"Oh, sorry wait a minute." I heard some shuffling of papers then the lock clicking open.

"Sorry about that." He apologized.

"Whatever, why the heck was the door locked in the first place?" I looked at him with my unemotional stare; the one that always made him uncomfortable as kids.

"Oh, nothing, I just locked it so I wouldn't be bothered. By the way you're home early."  
"Yeah, did you see the broadcast?"

"Yes, quiet interesting this L fellow."

"Yeah, night."

"Good night Hikari."

End Chapter 3.

Ritsuka: Hello again, I know things are kind of dragged out, but you had to know her thoughts on L and it's a big part with Lind L. Taylor. The next chapter please read the beginning part there will be some time skips because I want to introduce L in it. It will start with the cameras in their room because I have good ideas about that part. Then there will probably be another time skips again sorry for the incontinence.


	4. Chapter 4

Please read! This is a time skip starting with the cameras in their house. Let me give you a run down. The bus hijacking has already happened. Raye Penber and Naomi Misora are dead. The task force has met L, the mysterious detective. Ryuk knows of Raito's advantage of their dad being the police chief. Thank you for reading this and on with Chapter 4.

Chapter 4:

I got home from my walk and went upstairs to my bedroom. The door wasn't locked but whatever. We had been careful the past few days, Raito and I. Only because one day we came home and noticed someone was in our room. The paper had been in place but the pencil lead was broke and the handle was all the way up.

I wasn't sure who would want to be in our room anyway. I decided not to go for a walk today because I really needed to write my report for English.

I grabbed paper and a pencil and walked over to my bed. When I got there what I saw was way beyond my concept. On MY bed was a pair of Raito's underwear. I know we're related and all but come on have some decency.

"Raito," I started calmly, "please get your nasty underwear off of my bed."

"I'll move it in a bit. I'm trying to write a report."

"Oh, you're not waiting a minute. You're going to do it now." I walked over to him in his chair and pulled him away from his desk.

"What the hell Hikari?"

"I said move them now!"

"And I said in a bit!"

That was it, all my frustration of the day was finally coming out. I tackled him, and not the friendly glomp tackle. It was the I'm pissed move tackle.

We both landed hard on the floor. Of course I landed on top of him. He then started to struggle as I held him down.

"Give up light bulb."

"Never light bright." We continued to wrestle across the floor. By now I probably had a bruised shin and he had a bruised stomach. I went to jump at him again when he moved out of the way. I landed on the floor hard my ass in the air. I heard Raito stop moving and looked to see what he was looking at. I hadn't noticed but in the event of me falling, my skirt had risen up above my underwear showing off my lacy black thong.

"Hentai!" I screamed at him. He didn't know what was coming next when I punched him right in the eye. He'd feel that tomorrow.

After what seemed like an hour we were both huffing and puffing lying next to each other on the floor.

"Truce."

"Truce."

Then he walked over to the bed and picked up his underwear. God, I hope someone isn't watching this. I could only imagine what dad would say right now.

L's P.O.V

I couldn't believe what I was seeing. Two seemingly harmless people attacking each other. I mean I know I had my suspicions of one of them being Kira, but this as too much. I never had this much fun watching people before.

"What are those two doing?" Shouted Yagami-san.

"Well it looks like they are having a spat," I responded.

"I know that, it's just, those two should know better than to fight. They're twins for crying out loud."

I stopped paying attention when Hikari's skirt flew up. I could feel my face getting red.

"When does she wear those?" Yagami-san screamed.

I wouldn't know. I just stared off in my own little world. I looked over to Raito and noticed him looking at his sister. There was a weird look on his face for a moment but was gone as soon as Hikari punched him.

Raito's P.O.V

I stopped moving when I saw my sister's underwear. _Go on take her. _A voice in my head seemed to say._ Take who? I asked back. The girl take her she's all yours. What? She's my sister. Who cares? I do! Well too bad because I might just have to take her if you don't. Who are you?! Who am I? The question is who are you? _The voice faded then and I barely had time to look up and see my sisters' fist coming right at me.

Later that night after Hikari went to bed I started to think about what the voice said. I can't believe I'm having thoughts like that. Thought's like what? You! Yes? Who are you and what do you want? Fine I'll tell you. I'm you, well technically the Kira part of you. I was born as soon as you touched the notebook. As for what I want, I'll let you figure that out. He was gone as soon as that. I couldn't think. The Kira part of me. What was he talking about? I looked over at Hikari and saw here sleeping peacefully. I couldn't imagine hurting her, nor could I? No, now is not the time to think of such thing. I laid my head back down and finally went to sleep.

End Chapter 4.

Ritsuka: Hello again. Well this chapter was shorter than the others. Sorry about that. Soon Raito and Hikari will meet L the mysterious detective. What do the fates hold for these two?

David: The whole perverted ness and Misa!

Brittney: And Misa's sister!

Ritsuka: Hey! I told u not to show up until I tell u to!

David: We just wanted to visit.

Ritsuka: Fine, well goodbye for now and see you in chapter 5.

Brittney: Yay, Raito. He's mine back off Misa!

Ritsuka: Guys let's go! Now!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Hikari's P.O.V

Today was the day of our first day in collage. Raito and I had passed our exams with top scores. We had tied with another guy name Hideki Ryuga like the pop-star Sayu likes. He was interesting.

We met him at the entrance exams. He was sitting weirdly in his chair, knees drawn up to his chest like a child. He didn't wear shoes and his hair was black and messy. He had black looking eyes and was sucking on a lollipop. He was basically the opposite of Raito. He interested me to no end.

Our parents wanted us to dress up in matching outfits but we refused. I ended up wearing a long sleeve shirt and a long skirt. Raito had been acting strange lately. He'd been staring at me a lot. I mean I know we share a room but there is a limit. I almost didn't trust myself with him.

I stepped up to the stage along with Raito and Ryuga. Raito went first in giving his speech. I walked up to the podium next. As I was giving my speech I looked over to Raito and saw him talking to Ryuga. A funny looked passed across his face for a moment then he went into deep thought. Ending my speech I went back to stand by Raito on the way passed Ryuga he paused for a moment then said, "I'm L."

I almost lost my footing for a second. This was L, this incredibly interesting person was L.

After the speech walking with Raito he asked me, "Did he tell you he was L?"

"Yes," I replied back.

"There you two are," said Ryu—I mean L.

"Do you need anything?" I asked.

"Yes, I want to invite you and Raito to join the investigation team."

"Really?" asked Raito.

"Yes, you are both smart and we could use the help. I'll send for you when I need you both." With that he walked away, I couldn't believe it this was really L. I finally found him, now the games could begin.

Several days later we got the call. We were to wait outside the school and a car would pick us up. We waited for around twenty minutes before an old fashioned car pulled up. Inside L was sitting like he normally does and eating an ice cream cone.

"Pleasure to see you again," he said.

"Same."

The ride was silent. The tension in the air was going to kill me soon. Finally we arrived at a very nice hotel. We went to the thirteenth floor. Inside the room the whole task force was there.

"L, what are they doing here?" asked Matsuda.

"They are here to join the task force."

"L!" shouted Yagami-san.

"Now I have a question for both of you. Please come and watch this."

Over at the TV screens he started a tape. On the tape were a crappy job and a person claiming to be Kira. After the tapes L just looked at us. I was calculating in my mind. This couldn't be the original Kira. He or she would never be this stupid to hurt innocent people.

"So what do you think?"

"I think there is another Kira," said Raito.

"So do I. The real Kira wouldn't be this stupid."

"You're correct."

"That means they passed right?" asked Yagami-san.

This was a test? Yes, someone like L can only be so careful. He probably suspects Raito and me of being Kira. This was only to be suspected. I looked over at Raito; he seemed to be thinking the same thing I was.

"I want Raito-kun to create a response back to the fake Kira," said L.

"Why me?" he asked.

"I just think it would be best," he left it at that.

"What am I supposed to do?" I asked.

"Nothing at the minute."

What was the point of me being here then? Didn't he say he wanted both of us to help? God men are such asses. I sat down on a black couch and started to read my book, _Loveless_ by Yun Kouga. It was a yaoi series of course. A lot of my books seem to be that. I looked over to Raito and L working together. Bad things started to pop into my head. What if they were put together in a story? I think L would be the uke. Ha, great detective my ass. If I could mentally put him as a uke, then something was wrong. Once I got home I was going to start a story about them.

Later walking home I couldn't help but think about what happened today. I really didn't do anything. I felt so useless, I hated that feeling. Next time if that happens again I'm going to kick L's ass. Oh, well, I can't have cake and eat it too.

"Hey who's that?" asked Raito.

"Who?"

"The girls standing at our door talking to Sayu."

We approached our house not knowing what was going too happened. Why would there be strange girls standing at our house?

End Chapter 5.

Ritsuka: Well things are getting interesting. Who are the mysterious girls? God, can't you people take a guess, well maybe for one of them.

David: Hi!

Ritsuka: You do not show up yet! Next chapter or maybe the one after!

Brittney: What about me?

Ritsuka: Next chapter for sure.

Brittney: Yay!

Orochimaru: Hello Ritsuka.

Ritsuka: What the heck?! Wrong fanfiction! Get out of mine!

Orochimaru: The reason I came here was for you.

Ritsuka: 0.o! Okay….well gotta run see ya all later. Let's go David, Brittney.

David: Right!

Brittney: Will do.

Orochimaru: Come back koneko!

Ritsuka: Never!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

Hikari's P.O.V

"Excuse me who are you?" asked Raito to the strange girls.

"Um, my name is Amane Misa and this is my sister Amane Brittney." The blond one known now as Misa explained.

"So why are you here?" asked Raito.

"You left your notebook at school and I came to give it back to you." The blond Misa stated.

"What is she talking about Raito?" I questioned him.

"Who are you his girlfriend or something?" questioned the other girl.

"No she's is my sister." Explained Raito.

"Oh, your sister?" Misa restated seemingly stupid.

"Raito I really don't remember seeing her in our school."

"Why don't we go inside so we can explain this more?" Offered Raito.

"Whatever." We walked inside saying hi to Mom and Dad then we walked upstairs to our room. When we got there Raito sat on his office chair and Misa and Brittany just stood there.

"Hey Hikari would you mind getting some tea?" asked Raito.

"Whatever." I then left to go make tea.

Raito's P.O.V

"What are you thinking mentioning the Death Note in front of my sister?" I locked the door when Hikari left.

"I didn't know it was your sister." Said Misa.

"I told you this was a bad idea. You didn't even finish reading his profile. Under family it clearly states he has two sisters." Explained Brittany.

"Shut up or I'm going to kill you!"

"Both of you shut up." I couldn't see how this could get any worse. My sister wasn't stupid and with L hanging around I couldn't do much. I was hoping the second Kira would be someone smart.

"Please explain what's going on."

"Misa, Misa will explain!"

"No I will explain."

"My sister here got her Death Note after she was attacked. It belonged to another Shinigami and I don't own one but I've touched hers."

"Please let us work together."

"Let me see your shinigami." Misa held out her Death Note and I touched it. Behind her was a white, girl shinigami with one eye covered.

"My name is Rem." It explained. I then told them to turn around and let them touch a piece of my Death Note.

"You have to do everything I say if you want to help me."

"Misa-Misa wants to be Raito's girlfriend!"  
"What no!"

"Yeah, why do you get to be his girlfriend?"

"Because I have the Death Note."

Ryuk's P.O.V

~During the fight over who will be Raito's girlfriend~

_I'm bored. I can't have apples until the others go to sleep and there is nothing to do. I can't stand Rem. She's always been pissy. What was that?_

I looked over and saw him. The most perverted Shinigami of all time. His name was David. He had a reputation of hitting on humans, only because he looked the most human. He was about six feet tall and had long brownish hair. The only things that didn't look human were the two ram horns curving behind his pointed ears, black bat like wings protruded from his shoulder blades. Lastly he had fangs and red eyes. He looked over and saw me.

"Hello there Ryuk."

"Why hello David, it's been a while."

"What have you been up to?"

"Nothing just creating havoc you?"

"Well I took a special interest in a human around this house."

"One of those two girls?"

"Hell no! The one with the white hair."

"Raito's sister? Are you crazy?"

"Maybe. Don't let anyone know I'm here."

"Of course." After I said that David left. Probably to do something stupid.

Hikari's P.O.V

It took forever to get the two girls to go home. They both seemed very interested in Raito. I couldn't stand the blond, Misa, but the brunette, Brittany, I could get to like. I lay in my bed thinking of today. Why would they approach us if they didn't know something? Who knows?

End Chapter 6

Ritsuka: Hello everyone. New characters show up and new shinigami.

David: Yes! I finally made it here!

Brittany: Me too! Raito is mine!

Ritsuka: Of course he is!

Gin Ichimaru: Hello everyone!

Ritsuka: How did you get here?

Gin Ichimaru: Walked?

Ritsuka: Where do you all keep coming from?!

Gin Ichimaru: I came from the fan fiction two doors down.

Ritsuka: Really?

Gin: Yes, everyone this is Gin Ichimaru with the wrapping up saying see you in Chapter 7.

Ritsuka: Hey that was my line!


	7. Chapter 7

Ritsuka: The bank lines represent someone's name who Hikari doesn't remember.

Chapter 7:

Hikari's P.O.V

Today was another day at school. Being smart sucked. I could get everything in about a minute and never have to read it again. Again the "fans" of my brother teased me again. It got old real fast. Why couldn't they just leave me alone?

"Hey, you!" I turned to see the familiar face of Seika. She was a "stalker" of my brother. The head prep of the school.

"What do you want?" I asked emotionally.

"How can someone like you be related to someone as godly as Raito-kun." she asked.

_I wasn't sure myself. For years I had been asking myself if I was even related to the Yagamis. I had dreams where I was adopted but I could never tell. They seemed real, yet they didn't._

Dream flashback- Hikari is about 5 yrs. old

_The strange woman took me by the hand. Who was she? Where was _________? _

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Why are you asking me something like that? I'm your mother." she said.

"No your not. Where is ________? Where is Mr._______?" I insisted.

"Of course I am where are you getting these silly ideas?"

"They are not ideas! I know they are fact!"

"Why don't you take a nap in the car? I think you're just tired."

End Dream flashback

_I still do not to this day know if my dream is real or not. There are not even baby pictures of me. They say they were lost but they have all of Raito's and Sayu's. I don't even look like them. I need to get a blood test. Maybe L can help._

"Hello are you even listening?!" Seika shouted at me.

"No." I said. I started to walk away from her when I felt something grab the back of my blazer.

"You're not going to walk away from me!" she screamed.

"I believe she is." said a third voice. I looked over to see L. _What the hell is he doing here?_

"And who are you?"

"My name is Ryuuga and I need to talk to Miss Yagami. So please leave." he said while chewing on his thumb.

"Whatever." she said then walked away. I looked toward L. The sun had come out from behind the clouds and was shining on his hair. He looked almost angelic. _God I sound like a fangirl._

"What was it you needed?"

"Please walk with me."

"Ok." I followed him as we walked out of the school grounds. I hope Raito wouldn't get mad I wasn't waiting for him.

We walked a little ways to the park I often take my walks at. We stopped by the swing set and I sat down on one of the swings.

"So, what was it you wanted L."

"I wanted to know more about you."

I looked over to him shocked why would he want to know more about me? There was nothing interesting, that's what most people told me.

"Why?" I stammered out.

"Because you are interesting and you seem different from Raito."

"Well then, what do you want to know?"

"Are you truly related to the Yagamis?"

"Yes, I am the twin of Raito and the older sister to Sayu."

"Are you sure? Haven't you eve felt different from them?"

"Sometimes….Sometimes I have dreams that seem so real yet not real at all."

"Maybe it's trying to tell you something."

"Like what?"

"Like you don't belong there." I looked over to him surprised. How did he know? Sometimes I felt like I never belonged to the family I am in but I never told anyone.

"How do you…." I was cut off as his cell phone started to ring.

"Hello……Watari? Yes. I understand." He closed his cell phone and turned to look at me. "I must leave now but I would like to talk to you more later. Is that okay?"

"Yeah, sure." I watched as he walked away down the street. Something inside me felt so sure I knew him from somewhere else. I felt my cheeks redden with a blush. Why was I blushing? I couldn't like him could I? No I was sure I didn't. I gathered my bag and started to walk home. Not knowing of the person that was watching the whole time.

Raito's P.O.V

_How could he talk to her like that? He doesn't deserve to talk to her. She belongs to me! ~Yes she does and that means we have to kill L~ Who are you? ~I stated before I am you.~ So am I like schizophrenic or something? ~No you just have MPD. I am the Kira half of you. Now we need a way to kill L. That blonde girl from the other day may come in handy.~ Yeah maybe I should contact them. _

I walked away back to my house. I would kill L and Hikari would be mine. The blonde girl, Misa, would come in handy.

L's P.O.V

I thought back to my conversation with Hikari. She seemed so familiar to me but I couldn't place my finger on it. I started to fade into my memories as one in particular came to me.

~flashback~

I heard news that new children were being brought to Whammies. I was told by Watari that the younger showed signs of high intelligence. The other though Watari couldn't say. They never said a word to him.

"L can you come here for a moment?" I stood from my crouched position and walked into Watari's office. There was a young boy with curly white hair and dark blue eyes on the floor.

"L this is Nate Rivers." The young boy looked up at me. I could see the intelligence shining behind his eyes. I looked around to see the other child but could not find them.

"Where is the other child Watari."

"I believe she slipped out the door a little while ago. Maybe you can find her?"

"Sister will be in a place with lots of books. They call to her." I looked over to the child who spoke for the first time. I walked out the door, taking the child's advice I headed for the library.

The library at Whammies was vast for it was for the growth of our intelligence. It was not hard to find the younger boys sister. She was sitting in one of the plush chairs by the window. There were stacks of thick books scattered around her. I could tell she was Nate's sister by her looks. She had the same curly white hair. I couldn't see her eyes for her head was buried in a book.

"You know Watari is looking for you?"

She looked up at me. She had the same eyes as her brother. On her though they looked heavenly. Why am I thinking things like this?

"It's okay. You found me so now he'll know where I am." She returned reading in her book.

"Yes but you need to be examined to get placed."

"I don't believe in showing my intelligence for others. Only if it benefits me." I couldn't believe her. Didn't she know why she was being placed here?

"Who are you?" I asked.

"My name is ……….

End Flashback

The flashback ended as Watari was asking me a question.

"Would you like more tea L?"

"Yes Watari." I couldn't help my thoughts as they landed on Raito's sister. Who was she? And why did she plague my thoughts? I had to find out soon.

End Chapter 7

Ritsuka: Well it seems L and Hikari are getting closer but Raito is still there.

David: Hey! I wasn't in this chapter.

Ritsuka: Gomen, you will be soon.

Yoko: Hello!

Ritsuka: What the heck? Go back to my other fanfic Unknown Loves.

Yoko: Why this is more fun.

Ritsuka: I'll tell Tsuyako.

Yoko: NO!

Ritsuka: Yes, now go.

Yoko: Goodbye everyone. Tsuyako I'm coming.

Ritsuka: Freak. Well goodbye everyone and see you in chapter 8. Please Review.


	8. Chapter 8

Ritsuka: Sorry it's been awhile since I updated. Had a brain fart. Well enjoy and send me ideas if you have any. It will start in another p.o.v first then go to the main people.

Chapter 8

David (Shinigami Refer to chapter 2) P.O.V

_Humans really are amazing. _I had only just met back up with Ryuk and the world was changing. _So much chaos from one boy. I know what's going to happen, so let's change it up a little._

I flew through the sky to my destination. I knew Raito was destined to have the death note but I was very intrigued by his sister. She was smart and looked nothing like him. Not to mention she was very sexy. Okay can't think about that right now.

There were many things in this world that were going to change. There were people who would now be intertwined in the web called life.

Hikari's P.O.V

I was walking down the street to the headquarters. I was thinking about L again and of my past. Ever since meeting L I had been having very strange dreams. Dreams of a past I guess.

I turned a corner not paying attention to where I was going. I felt something grab me from behind. I turned trying to attack my assailant. It didn't work so well as they had a stun gun. I was struck in the back of the neck. The next thing I saw was black.

Raito's P.O.V

I walked down the hallway into the room the Kira team was in. I looked around me hoping to find my sister but to no avail. She should have been here already for she left before me.

"Ryuzaki have you seen my sister?"

"No I have not didn't she come with you?"

"No she left before me."

"Could she have met someone on the way?" asked my father.

"Maybe but she doesn't have a lot of friends."

Then Ryuzaki's private phone suddenly rang. He answered it not knowing that call would change everything.

L's P.O.V

I picked up the phone looking to see who it was. The caller id said Hikari. I answered right away wanting an explanation to why she was late.

"Hello Hikari?"

"Is this L?" asked a rough voice over the phone. The person on the phone was obviously not Hikari. I knew something was wrong.

"Who is this?" I asked.

"So this is the great L."

"What do you want?"

"We have someone here you might want to talk to." I heard shuffling as if they were trying to go somewhere else. I quickly put the phone on trace and on speaker for everyone to hear.

"Hello……"

"Hikari?"

"Yes…."

"You don't sound good."

"I've been better."

"Now that you know we have the girl and she is alive we need to talk of ransom."

"I don't make deals with criminals."

"You will if you value the girls life. I'll give you three days to decide if you want to negotiate with us." There was a low pitch ring signaling the phone connection had ended.

"What are we going to do?" asked Raito.

"I have no clue."

"We're going to save her of course!" shouted Matsuda.

"But that could put us in more danger." I only knew one thing at that moment and that was I was going to need more tea.

"Watari please get me more tea."

"Right away."

Hikari's P.O.V

This place smelled like shit. I wasn't sure of where I was. After talking to L I didn't think I would be rescued. There was no way he was going to save me if he had to make a deal with kidnappers.

I looked around my surroundings. I was in a small room with bare metal walls. There was water dripping from a pipe in the ceiling. I was cold and not to mention hungry. The only thing they gave me was a moldy piece of bread.

"Well how is our little captive doing?" asked the man I came to call the "boss".

"How do you expect with accommodations like this." The next thing I knew was a sharp pain in my head. The asshole had hit me again. I already accumulated a few bruises for fighting and talking back.

"Maybe next time you'll think about what you say."

"Maybe not." I felt a sharp blow to my stomach as I curled into a ball from the pain. Steel toed boots hurt. I was tired but I had to stay awake. I didn't want to know what would happen if I fell asleep in this place.

I had started to lose reasoning with myself as I slipped into the welcoming black of sleep.

~Dream~

A young girl sat outside in the bright sunshine with a pile of thick books beside her. She sat quietly humming to herself as she read.

"What are you doing all the way out here?" a voice asked.

"Reading like I do every day."

"May I join you?"

"Sure." I felt the other person sit beside me as I continued to read. They too took out a book but did not read. They began to draw in it.

"May I inquire to what you are drawing?"

"Yes you may."

"Well what are you drawing?"

"Why don't I show you?" They turned the book toward me. The picture on the page was beautiful. It had a pure black unicorn with a red horn and eyes standing in the middle of a stormy field. The detail was incredible. I could never draw something so well.

"Do you like it?"

"Yes very much."

"Then you can have it." They ripped the page out carefully from the book and handed it to me. I knew I would treasure it always for it was the first gift I had ever gotten.

"What is you name?" I asked them.

"My name is ………

~End Dream~

I never did get to hear the name for I was awoken to drunken shouting and the shooting of a gun. I stained my ears to hear better.

"I tell you she's mine!"

"Not in a million years!"

"You're all wrong, she is mine and if any one interrupts or has a say otherwise I will kill them."

I heard someone walking to the door of my little prison and it scraping open. There standing in the door was "boss".

"What do you want?" I asked.

"Well I've come for you my little kitten."

"Wha……" He suddenly pinned me to the ground. I knew what was going to come next and could only pray for a miracle. _~Please someone anyone help me!~_

"Hey who are you !" I suddenly opened my eyes the men outside the door were screaming as someone who had broken in. The "boss" suddenly stopped groping me as the door was literally ripped open.

"Who the heck….." He didn't finish as his head was severed from his body. The blood splattered everywhere. I closed my eyes to keep it from going in them.

"Are you okay?" asked a familiar voice. I opened my eyes to see……

End of Chapter 8

L: Hello everyone and welcome to the end of chapter 8. Who will the mysterious person be at the door? Find out next time.

Raito: The reason Ritsuka a.k.a TsukiyomiMoon is not here announcing this is because she is depressed no one seems to review.

Hikari: She wants to thank everyone who faved and those who did review.

Raito: *cough* One person!* cough*

Hikari: But she will continue to update. It will be a while because she has some other stories to update but not too long because she said she has ideas already for the next chapter and what's going to happen.

L: So please review and check out other stories on her profile by her and Tsuyako a.k.a White Rose Fox.

Everyone: Arigato Minasan! (Thank you everyone.)


	9. Chapter 9

TsukiyomiMoon: I am so sorry it's taken me so long to update. I'm back in school now so updates might be slow. Well thank you all for your reviews. I'm so happy someone reviewed it. ^_^ So without further ado I give you chapter 9 of Life's crazy plans.

Chapter 9

Hikari's P.O.V

"Oh my god L!" I don't think I've ever been happier to see him in my life. I know we had rough start but I would be forever grateful.

I wrapped my arms around him. I think I might have been strangling him with how hard I was squeezing. Man he was cold though.

I heard a laughing sound coming from him when I was lost in my thoughts.

"What's so funny?" I was angry now. I had almost been raped and now he was laughing.

"Just the fact that you think I'm the great L." I was puzzled by his words. Of course he was L with his baggy pants, loose white sweatshirt, and shaggy black hair.

"I think you need to look a little harder. Outside appearances can be so deceiving." I did what he said and gasped. His eyes were a burning red color. It seemed to remind me of blood. Behind him on his back were two very large, feathered, black wings. On his head were two black ears and from behind his butt came a long black tail.

"Found your answer yet." He said to me menacing like.

"You're not L." I said. I was officially freaked out. Why was there an L cosplayer in front of me?

"My name is BB. Otherwise known as Beyond Birthday and I'm a Shinigami." He bowed a little at that last statement.

"Shinigami aren't real!" I shouted.

"Of course they are. Normal humans just can't see them."

"Then why can I see you?"

"Because I chose to show you what I looked like. Most of the time you would need a Death Note but I'm special." He looked very smug at that.

"What are you talking about?" I asked hesitantly. Part of me did not want to know the answer.

"Just what I said. Now I want something in exchange for saving you life."

"What do you want?"

"I'm going to make this very simple. I will protect you and give you the sight to see things at a very little cost compared to normal. You on the other hand have to make a pact with me. It means you are going to be bound to me for eternity."

"I'm not sure if that sounds ideal."

"Fine then I'll leave." I thought for a moment. Would it really be so bad? I needed a way to get out of here and he was my only option.

"Wait I'll make the pact."

"Good choice." He took my hand and held it in his. He then proceeded to carve a symbol in my hand. I couldn't read what it said but strangely I didn't feel anything as he did this. The next thing I knew there was a bright flash everything going white. I couldn't see BB anymore.

"I'm down here." I looked down to see a black cat. He had the same red eyes as the shinigami. Around his neck was a black collar with a tag reading BB.

"Well let's get going." I knew as I picked him up my life would never be the same again. Like it was ever normal to begin with.

L's P.O.V

We had received no word of Hikari in over hours. I wasn't sure what to do. I wanted to save her but I didn't. What to do?

"We have to do something!" shouted Matsuda.

"What can we do though? Anything we do could compromise the Kira investigation." Raito's father said. I knew he wanted to do something though.

Watari walked in looking very nervous. I had never seen the man like that. He bent down and whispered in my ear, "We have just been contacted by a woman claiming to be Hikari."

I perked up at that. Could it really be her? Could she have gotten free of her captors? "I will go and check it out. Raito, come with me."

"Where are we going?"

"To possibly get your sister." I heard some shouting as we left but ignored it. The only thing I could think of was Hikari. Although I wasn't sure why she seemed so important to me.

End of chapter 9

TsukiyomiMoon: Sorry it's so short. I've had brain attacks lately so the updates are slow. Thank you for all who have reviewed. I hope to update soon do to the fact I know where this story is going. Thank you and please keep with me. Updates are going to be slower because of school.

Hikari: Thank you everyone.


	10. Chapter 10

TsukiyomiMoon: Sorry it took forever to get this one out. Please enjoy. Also rate and review or I might not update FOR A YEAR!!!!

Chapter 10

Hikari's P.O.V

I hope they believed it was me. I wasn't sure they would probably be too concerned with their own safety to come and get me. I also wasn't in the best part of town. I had been getting hit on by men the whole time. I didn't really like it. I mean who would, why any woman would degrade herself to such cruelty. The only thing that was stopping them from attacking me was the fact that there was a very pissy cat sitting on my shoulder.

Ever since I had made the contract with BB he was going to be a constant companion. He made a place on my shoulder and hadn't left. To thing big "strong" men would be scared of a tiny, little, black cat. Although if I was getting the evil eye from him like they were I would be scared too.

"Hikari!!!!" I turned to my left as someone shouted my name. I couldn't be more relieved. Running toward me were my brother and L. Even though I hated him most of the time I couldn't be happier. BB tensed as I was pulled into a bone crushing hug.

"Ouch! What the hell is that?" Raito asked me. I assumed he was talking about BB due to the scratch on his face.

"This is BB. I found his in the warehouse and couldn't just leave him there."

"BB?" L asked

"Yeah, I thought it was appropriate."

"I have no problem you may bring him along."

"You're seriously going to let her bring that…than thing with her L!" Raito seemed to be having some issues about BB. I guess a cat with red eyes is not common.

"So what I've always wanted a pet." BB scoffed at that one.

"Whatever." I wasn't sure how I was going to explain this to my family though. Mom and Sayu might be more willing to let me keep him but Dad was another story entirely. He didn't really like animals.

We arrived back at the headquarters a little later.

"I would like to have Watari check you over," said L.

"That's fine," I wasn't in a mood to argue.

"The cat can stay here while you are being looked over."

"Sorry he goes with me." I wasn't about to let them take BB away from me. After all he saved my life.

I after being told I was fine I went to see my father.

"Hikari! I'm so glad you are safe!" He hugged me tighter than I would have liked but I just took it.

"You are not going to be working on this case any longer. There are too many dangers for you"

"What do you mean I'm fine aren't I?"

"Yes but next time that might not be the same."

"Does that mean Raito is not going to be working with me either?"

"No, he will stay I don't want anything to happen."

"Who says he won't be kidnapped."

"Actually girls are more likely to be taken then males." L tried to explain.

"You are not helping."

"My decision is final." There was no arguing with him when he took that tone. I just grabbed my bag a walked out. I wanted to go home and take a bath. Stupid men and their high and mighty complexes.

Arriving home I went straight to my room first. I dropped my bag on the bed and fell right next to it. I was so happy to feel the soft sheets.

"You seem frustrated." This was the first BB had said anything to me since the warehouse.

"I am. I wish they would trust me more."

"I see your point. I find trust pointless though. Putting your trust in someone can get you used later."

"Maybe………but……I just want to do something other than my boring routine."

"Hmm…….I'm not sure how to respond to that one except prove you are worthy."

"How?"

"Get ahead of them in the one thing they are all working toward."

"The Kira case?"

"Exactly."

"And how am I supposed to get any evidence on the Kira case?"

"I will personally help you with that one."

"Seriously!"

"Yes, I am a shinigami after all and I don't have to follow the rules like the rest."

"Thanks, BB. Are you hungry? I kind of am."

"Yes and some jam would be nice. Strawberry."

"I'll see what we have." I walked down the stairs. Maybe I wouldn't be stuck in my boring routine again. I would prove to them I was better than Raito. In any way possible.

End Chapter 10

Tsukiyomi: Sorry it's been so long. I'm just frustrated by school and currently have a job so. Please review.

Watari(Yami no Matsui): Hello Everyone!

Tsukiyomi:What! Another one of you guys!

Watari: Well it had been so long we decided to visit again. Right Zero-Zero-Three?

003: chirp!

Tsukiyomi: ?????

Watari: Well thank you all for reading this and we will see you in the next chapter.


End file.
